ghoststoriesanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Koigakubo
Momoko Koigakubo '(恋ヶ窪 桃子 ''Koigakubo Momoko) ('''Nicole,in the Latin Spanish dub) is one of the main characters of the first season of Gakkou no Kaidan.She is the oldest of the gang.She is the possibly reincarnation of Miyanoshita Kayako.Momoko is Satsuki´s best friend. Biography Momoko`s first appearence was in Tonight the Spirits Will Be Resurrected! Amanojaku'.She losts her beret,that flys in the wind to the Old School.When she goes looking for her beret,she meet Satsuki, Keiichirou, Hajime and Leo,accidentally scared them.When Amanojaku appears,and starts to chase the gang,Satsuke looks in the Ghost Diary.So,Momoko helps she to "destroy" Amanojaku.She became really surprised (just like the rest of the gang) when they discovers that Amanojaku was trapped in Kaya. It is revealed that Momoko do not like her weight,as in Raise the Curtains! The Cursed School Arts Festival! Kutabe,she wishes to the stairs´s ghost that she lost weight. Kayako,Satsuke´s mother,enters in Momoko´s body in the episode Requiem of the Dead: Fur Elise,although,is only for some seconds and is for help the gang to fight against the Piano Ghost. As the series run,Momoko always help the gang,as she is fearless of ghosts.In The Demon's Hand Splits the Door: A Night of Tragedy,she is the only who don´t see Barbasare,as only scared children can see them. In The Nurse Who Tells Your Death: Mother's Feelings,she helps Satsuke to find Keiichirou.Later,when the Ghost Nurse disappears,she fastly understands that the Ghost Nurse is not evil. Momoko have it first main starring role in the episode The Life-Taking Psychotic Photo! The Railway Crossing to Evil.When Leo take a picture of the gang in the "haunted" train railway,the snapshot shows a mysterious hand holding Momoko´s shoulder.As the episode run,more thing appears in the snapshot,as arms holding Momoko´s neck and later,a entire woman holding she.And the most strange is that appears marks of hands in Momoko´s real shoulder and neck.So,Momoko starts to get very ill,and later,the ghost,Miss Shizuko,possesses she,making Momoko goes to the haunted train railway,and get run over.However,Momoko is save by the gang,and the ghosts get out of her body. Momoko do not appear in the episode The Devil's Spell: Rites of Darkness. Is revealed in the "last episode",after Ohma and all the another ghosts get "destroyed",Momoko gets gradueted,and leaves the school. Personality Momoko is described as "fearless","independent","smart","tranquil",and "very beautiful".She is a very sweet girl that always has a plan and do not think twice in helping her friends.Satsuke and Keiichirou considers Momoko as their "oldest sister".Although she is very beautiful,she do not seems to care about boys. Name Etymology Momo ''can means "pink",or "peach".However,in this context,''Momo ''means peach.The prefix ''-ko ''means in this context,"son",or "daughter".As this is a female name,it probably means in the context "daughter".So,the name Momoko means "Peach´s Daughter". ''Koiga ''(恋画) means "in love".''Kubo ''(久保),do not got any translation,being a very common prefix in Japanese surnames. ''Koigakubo Momoko = In Love Peach´s Daughter. Trivia * In the ADV dub of the anime,Momoko is not a "psych",she is adapted to a fanatical evangelian,a Pentecostical Christian. * Momoko is the most fan-favorited and popular character in the first season.Many fans prefers her over Satsuki. Gallery Crepd.jpg gifrt.jpg gakkou.jpg gka.jpg|Momoko with the gang. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females